Lord Shen's Reform
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: This is the story about what "really" happened after Lord Shen's final battle with Po. Contains spoilers from Kung Fu Panda 2.


**When I saw Kung Fu Panda 2 in theaters three days ago, I really like the main villian Lord Shen when he was very deadly. The moments with him were dark and very amazing, in my opinion, and I'm going to put him as my favorite villian next to the precedessor's villian Tai Lung. That's why I've decided to make a story about what really happened after Lord Shen gets defeated by Po and I didn't like the way he died. It is long, but trust me. You will really like this one. Enjoy. Lord Shen and The Soothsayer belong to Dreamworks Animation ©.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Shen's Reform<strong>

A long, long time ago, there was a weapon so powerful any living ruler could use it to erase the very existence of kung fu. Some of them never used it except only one person who rules over all of Gongmen City. Before the weapon was ever created, an evil peacock named Lord Shen plans to wipe out kung fu by sending out his wolf minions to steal the silver bells in order for them to build that ultimate weapon. And thus, it was finally created by any means necessary and Lord Shen also planned to use it to rule all of china.

Before all of that, The Soothsayer told his future that a warrior of black and white would defeat him and bring peace to the villager. So, in a desperate attempt to prevent it from coming true, he and his wolf minions destroyed a village full of pandas and some of them escaped. His parents, however, were not pleased with this situation and due to their son's lust of power, they exiled him, never to be seen again before Lord Shen vowed to have vengence.

A few years later, a dragon warrior named Po and the Furious Five learn of this devastasting plan and travel to his palace to have their final battle against him. They have succeeded in destroying the cannon, but only Po destroyed it by using his Inner Peace Technique. Lord Shen tries to kill Po, but the cannon crushes him to death and we never see him again as the battle was ended, having Po avenging their parents disappearance. They celebrated their victory by returning to the Jade Palace... or so they thought?

* * *

><p>3 days have passed as we then see Lord Shen waking up, having survived the fatal crush of the destroyed cannon.<p>

"Where am I", said Lord Shen as he realizes that his wolf men were still killed.

"_That panda", _thought Lord Shen, "_How did he outsmarted me_?".

After a while, he just didn't know except the part in which Po told him to let go of the past, but he ignored the fact and was blinded was rage. "_How could I have been blind", _thought Lord Shen as he continues to walk the very long way of village, trying to think of something. Then, finally, he has an idea.

"_If what he was saying was true", _thought Lord Shen, "_Then I will have to remember the time my parents banished me."_ We then cut to a flashback where Lord Shen's parents were displeased after his attempt to destroy all of the pandas.

* * *

><p>"Destroying the pandas was not a necessary thing to do, Shen", said Shen's mother.<p>

"I have done what I can to get rid of them", said Lord Shen, "Do you have any idea what they will do? They know kung fu and they will stop at nothing to get me."

"Your arrogance and rashness have caused you nothing but trouble as it is, Shen", said Shen's father, "The pandas are innocent creatures and they would never do such a thing to hurt you."

"The only arrogant fool is you", sneered Lord Shen, "and you have not appreciate what I have done for you and all of Gongmen City!"

"What I want Shen is for all of us to live in harmony, but not at hatred times", said Shen's father.

"How dare you defy me!", said Lord Shen

"I did not defy you, son", said Shen's father.

"Well, I think you have, father", said Lord Shen, "because you brain is too small to understand the wisdom of survival. We are all going to die and you're not going to do a thing about it? You should be ashamed of yourselves! All of you!"

Then, the Soothsayer appears.

"Shen", said The Soothsayer, "We understand what you would do or not do, but that does not mean you should do what has become to be. Look inside your heart, do not kill any more pandas, and let go of the past that is about to be forgotten."

"Stay out of this, Soothsayer!", shouted Lord Shen.

"Enough!", shouted Shen's father, "Your lust for power has gone far enough! We hereby banish you and your friends from the palace never to return. Hear this: If you, by any means necessary, come back here again, you will suffer the consequences. Now go."

Lord Shen walks to the door and turns around.

"You will pay for this, father", said Lord Shen, "You may have denied my future from the soothsayer, but when I return, I promise you, I shall have my revenge!"

A few minutes later, Lord Shen and his wolf troops are on a boat a few miles away from the palace.

In a little while, Lord Shen's parents are now grieved for the banishment of their son.

"I was a little harsh on him, sweetheart", said Shen's father, "It is all my fault."

"It is not your fault, dear", said Shen's mother, "We have only done that to keep him safe. We only did what was best for him."

"But what if we were wrong?", asked Shen's father.

"No, dear", said Shen's mother, "We are not wrong. It's just that..."

Then, she begins to sniffle and cry.

"Banishing him was the most horrible thing that we have ever done", sobbed Shen's mother, "Oh, I'll miss him so much."

Shen's father then comforts her.

"I'll miss him too, darling", said Shen's father.

* * *

><p>We cut back to where Lord Shen continues to walk and as he walks past the villagers, they were afraid upon seeing him. Lord Shen looks at their frightened faces and sighs deeply as he continues to walk some more.<p>

A few miles later, he sees the destruction of his palace now being burned to crisp. We then cut to another flashback where Lord Shen orders his troops to burn it down along with the kung fu warriors in it.

"_If only there must be someway I could rebuild it_", thought Lord Shen. If there was some way he wanted to see someone again.

Especially the Soothsayer. He had not seen her ever since and wanted to see her just for his old time sake. So he sat on a brick wall and waits for the soothsayer to come.

Later that night, he gets up and starts to walk again.

"What is the use?", thought Lord Shen, "Maybe she doesn't need me anymore. I have to look at the reflection of the water and see what a monster I was."

He then finds a puddle of water and looks at it. With this feathers and robe now wet, Lord Shen closes his eyes and weighs his head down. Then, there were tears of sorrow as Lord Shen weeps for three minutes.

"Oh, mother and father", said Lord Shen, "What must I do now?"

He then continues to weep and from out of nowhere, we see the soothsayer watching Lord Shen weep even harder. With a moody look, she walks for a little bit and then comes closer to Lord Shen as he turns around to see her.

"Shen?", asked The Soothsayer.

"Soothsayer?", asked Lord Shen, "I was looking everywhere for you."

"And so was I, my lord", said The Soothsayer and the two animals hugged each other, "After what you have done."

"I'll tell you why in a moment", said Lord Shen, "Would you take me somewhere where we could talk?"

"Why, yes, my lord", said The Soothsayer, "by any means necessary and I will do what I can to cheer you up."

Lord Shen walks with the soothsayer to a hidden shed and later we see the two animals sitting next to each other.

"Now, Shen", said The Soothsayer, "Tell me why you came back."

"I was unconscious in the surface until someone brought me back up", said Lord Shen, "and I seem to be alive after getting hit by my cannon. That was it."

The Soothsayer stood silent for a moment and then she smiles at him.

"What else, my lord?", asked The Soothsayer.

"Something hit me, Soothsayer", said Lord Shen, "I think that everything that the panda said was right and he has taught me much. I have doubted his experience upon me, but I was wrong. I should listened to him in the first place when I had the chance."

"Indeed you have", said The Soothsayer.

"I have finally learn to let go of the past", said Lord Shen, "but there are just too many painful memories. Can you help me?"

"I believe I know a way", said The Soothsayer, "You have to tell the villagers how you feel to be a better person having changed from your evil ways."

"But I looked at them already", said Lord Shen, "and they were frightened of me when I appeared."

"But when you try again once more", said The Soothsayer, "Your painful thoughts will go away."

Lord Shen smiles at her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Soothsayer", said Lord Shen, "Ever since my parents died, you were right. Even though they banished me, they still loved me more than ever. You were always there for me and you were like a mother to me. So, what are we waiting for? We have to sleep first and then I'll tell the villagers first thing in the morning."

Later that morning, as the sun shines across the distance in the village, Lord Shen wakes up and hears a lot of people walking and chattering to one another as lots of their children ran in the streets playing with the paper dragons. Lord Shen then whispers to the soothsayer's ear.

"This is it, Soothsayer", said Lord Shen, "I am going to do it. For our own sakes."

The Soothsayer then wakes up and turns around against Lord Shen.

"I will help you if you like", said The Soothsayer.

"Thank you, Soothsayer", said Lord Shen.

Later, as they reached the top of the shed, the soothsayer makes a bleat sound which caught the villagers attention.

"Villagers", said The Soothsayer, "I know it is been a long time since you were freed from Lord Shen's evil reign, but I would like to inform you that he has now changed and he has something to say."

Lord Shen comes after the soothsayer as he prepares without getting even nervous.

"Villagers", said Lord Shen, "When my parents died, I already vowed vengence on them. I was wrong. But that wasn't why I ruled this village in the first place. The only reason was... I became blinded by power and rage. I should have been an even more nicer ruler and I wanted to say... I am sorry for what I have done. Because the panda who fought against me has taught me to let go of my past and be a better person. Would all of you forgive me?"

The villagers and their children looked at him for a brief moment and one of the bunny children was running and accidently trips on the ground. Lord Shen jumps on the ground and gently picks him up. The little bunnie child hugs him lovingly and Lord Shen smiles as the villagers smile at him as well. Then, the soothsayer walks towards Lord Shen with great pleasure.

"They all forgive you, my lord", said The Soothsayer.

Lord Shen gently puts the bunnie child down as the villagers clapped with applause and finally greets their now reformed ruler.

"Shen", said The Soothsayer, "There is something I have to show you. Come with me."

Lord Shen walks with the soothsayer a few miles from the villagers and ten minutes later, she shows him a tower of the palace.

"What is it?", asked Lord Shen.

"Before your parents died", said The Soothsayer, "they built this for you to live on before you returned. If only they would have seen you for one last time."

"So they did", said Lord Shen, "and I will always remember them inside my soul."

He then looks at the tower with one happy look.

"Thank you, mother", said Lord Shen, "and you too, father. You will always mean a lot to me, Soothsayer."

Then, they hugged each other, having been glad that his evil ways has come to an end and with that out of the picture, Lord Shen must now move forward as a nicer ruler.

Later, while Lord Shen is having a conversation with the villagers, a gorilla shows up and sees him with a shocked look.

"My lord", said the gorilla, "Is it really you?"

Lord Shen turns around to see the gorilla and then smiles happily.

"I thought you were dead", said the gorilla.

"So was I", said Lord Shen, "and I thought you weren't here, but what else does it matter anyway?"

"Where were you?", asked the gorilla.

"I just woke up and found myself here", said Lord Shen and smiles at the gorilla.

"Why", said Lord Shen, "it is so good to see you are still here. However did you manage to disappear to begin with?"

"Before you and the others burned down the palace", said the gorilla, "I was knocked uncounscious by the Dragon Warrior and his fellow warriors, but I heard the fire begin to crisp and I ran out of there as fast as I could. It was a good thing you didn't kill me since I managed to survived and now I have heard news that you were dead, but seeing you alive is the most wonderful moment in my entire life."

Lord Shen smiles.

"When are we going to rebuild your palace, my lord?", asked the gorilla.

"The Soothsayer told me that my parents builded a tower for me before they died", said Lord Shen, "but if what you're saying is true, we should rebuild it to make the village an even better place. We have to get the soothsayer some advice first. Come with me."

The two animals walk with each other and went to the shed where The Soothsayer is hiding a curtain that contains something.

"Soothsayer", said Lord Shen.

"My lord", said The Soothsayer, "You are very lucky to have found this gorilla from your palace."

"He asked me if we could rebuild my palace together", said Lord Shen.

"Amusing indeed, my lord", said The Soothsayer, "and I believe I have brought some friends along."

She opens the curtain to reveal the injured wolf minions who survived the explosion of the boats before the destruction of the cannon.

"Greetings, my lord", said Wolf minion #1.

"Greetings to you too", said Lord Shen, "My dear friends. We have a palace to rebuild. I'm afraid I cannot do it alone and I will need some help. As long as you and the others are healed, you must help me put it back together. You can rest for a few days if you like."

"Thank you, my lord", said Wolf minion #2, "Thank you very much."

"Thank you, Soothsayer", said Lord Shen, "You have found them and they have turn out to be alright."

Lord Shen nods his head and looks up at the sky. Then, five days later, his wolf minions were all better and he and his wolf minions walked until they have found the burnt palace. They smiled, knowing what to do and used two of the broken wood from the shed to make the entrance even easier. After that, they've used the old burned metal to build the exact same replica of his palace. A few hours later, they've succeeded and the palace is now even more better than the one before.

"We did it, my friends", said Lord Shen, "Send out the news to the villagers. They will be very pleased about this."

"They will, my friend", said The Soothsayer, "They will."

Later, the villagers were walking until finally, they've found the built palace before Lord Shen appears on the balcony. They cheered and Lord Shen looks at the soothsayer and his wolf friends (and especially the gorilla) happily now that everything is back to the was before as they continue to live in peace as they should be.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>The beginning of my story contains spoilers from Kung Fu Panda 2 and that is the reason why I wanted that villian of the sequel to be nicer and it shows how he learns to let go of his past and reforms from his evil ways. I felt sorry for his parents when they died after banishing their son and IMO, they were very good characters. I wanted to add an emotional scene in which Lord Shen becomes sad and I've succeeded in doing so. And that's all I'm going to have to say why I've succeeded in making my longer story. So, have a good time reading and reviewing it if you like.<strong>


End file.
